Darkness Falls
by Sakaro Devanti Foresta
Summary: That was when the worst thing happened that could've ever happened to experiment kind - 626 crash landed and met that earthling girl. Lilo. She took her kin and turned them into utter weaklings and the experiments now reportedly lived in peace on earth. All thanks to that little girl and her Ohana and precious love. That girl must die!
1. Chapter 1

DARKNESS FALLS

 **Chapter 1**

So, this is Kuaii? Smaller than she thought it would be...too much water for her tastes. After nearly a year of fruitless searching this was where she was lead.

Kuriani landed her ship on one of the smaller, uninhabited islands nearby, before getting out. The ship itself was a sleek molten green, and had once belonged to her Creator's father. It was in terrible condition when she was freed, of course, but being genius as she was, she'd been able to repair the damage.

The laboratory had been abandoned when Kuriani woke from a long forced slumber. There was no sight of the boy, nor his evil genius father - and she found that she was not upset about being left alone here, but that her revenge had slipped through her fingers while she had been sleeping.

A breeze ruffled her midnight black fur as she took in her immediate surroundings carefully. She had a slender figure similar to that of Angel, but her head was relatively smaller in size and she had long ears that fell to her shoulders and curled at the tips. Her tail was long and fluffy and would drag on the floor as she walked. Her tail tip, ear tips, belly and eye patches had a blood red colouring to them. On her chest the numbers and letters "TR-700" was emblazoned. She wore a lab coat - it had once belonged to her Creator - and in the back of the white material there were two self inserted slits that fit a pair of midnight black wings perfectly, wings that were currently folded against her back.

Kuriani, or Test Run 700, found herself satisfied that she would go undiscovered, and moved to the other wide of her ship. She opened the door and removed a compact toolbox from the other side. Now, to the matter at hand - she needed to find whom she was looking for.

Spanning out her wings she took to the air, flying to the nearby, populated island. She landed in the more densely forested area to avoid detection. As Kuriani walked she thought about what she learned during her impromptu trip to the Galactic Federation...

 **Planet Turo, Archives**

 _A few days ago_ _…_

TR-700 growled as she read, hardly believing her eyes and barely resisting the urge to be violently ill. How could her kind stoop so low?

According to the official records, the lab that she was created in was destroyed by a blaze shortly after she was imprisoned as a result of a freak accident. Her Creator was the only assumed survivor. He went on to carry on his fathers work - according to the database he created 626 experiments successfully. She'd been imprisoned too long. The last of her recollections state that the foundations had barely been laid for genetically engineered life. She was the only one of the 700 test runs that had been successful.

Of course, that had been when everything had been set to go wrong. As her Creator finished his 626th experiment, he was taken into custody and placed in prison on a life sentence, and the most recent experiment, 626, was also captured and was set to be transported to a secure sell on a uninhabited asteroid. Of course, no bonds were the match for 626 and he easily escaped.

That was when the worst thing happened that could've ever happened to experiment kind - 626 crash landed and met that earthling girl. Lilo. Kuriani shuddered at the mere thought of the name. She took her kin and turned them into utter weaklings - and her Creator was somehow okay with that! - and the experiments now reportedly lived in peace on earth. All thanks to that little girl and her Ohana and precious love. TR-700 refused to accept that. That girl must die!

Mimicking the earth girl as a touch of irony after vowing to restore her kind to glory, TR-700 took the name Kuriani, a name that meant "Dark One", and began to plan out her demise. She'll avenge the evil they were meant to embody, extract justice for her imprisonment and rule the galaxy in a glorious shroud of chaos and destruction. This, she swore!

 **Present day**

Kuriani chuckled darkly as she walked - the sound was high pitched, like what one would describe as a hyena's laugh. She stopped at the top of the dirt trail. The blue house towered in front of her. She had found what she had been looking for. Time to execute phase 1...


	2. Chapter 2

**DARKNESS FALLS**

 **Chapter 2**

It had been a week. During this time, Kuriani kept a watchful eye on the coming and goings of the Pelekai household, only returning to her ship to rest or experiment with the various compounds and liquids she kept in the toolbox she had on her - the serum she was working on was nearly done. Now, if only she had a test subject that she could test it on...

'Focus,' Kuriani shook herself from her thoughts, 'We can finish that project later. Right now we need to get in the house.'

Kuriani knew very well that she was going to need help with what she needed to do, and for that she needed the other experiments. That would be tricky. But doable. However, she wasn't as stupid as Gantu or Hamsterwiel. They never tried to take the experiments after Lilo had turned them to good either, thinking them to be a lost cause.

Turo didn't have a whole lot information on the experiments' purposes, as these seem to be rendered null and void by whatever power the earth girl. But Jumba, her Creator, did know. After about two days into her observing Kuriani noticed that Jumba kept these details on a galactic computer. It was all very secure of course. She'd have to wait until the house was more or less empty so that she'd be able to hack in without detection.

Now, it was only a matter of time. Kuriani unfurled her wings and took flight, landing on a support beam that wraps around the dorm that towered over the rest of the house. Peeking in through a window, she noticed the girl was sleeping, as was 626, who she had learned now went with the name Stitch. Kuriani glanced at the alarm clock on the girl's bedtime table. They'll be waking soon. Patiently, Kuriani waited.

 **Inside the Dorm**

Lilo groaned as she woke up to the incessant beeping of the alarm clock. She could hear Stitch grumble and stirred. Reaching out, she hit the off switch, before sitting up and stretching. She smiled and turned to see if Stitch was awake yet. The blue experiment slowly made his appearance from under the covers. After a moment, he too was awake enough to greet his best friend.

"As much as I don't want to get up, we better get up before Nani comes up here and makes us," Lilo said as she got out of bed before heading over to her closet. Stitch watched her go, before flopping back down onto the soft mattress as Lilo changed into her red muumuu and typical blue sandals. She then went over to the mirror to quickly run a brush trough her long raven hair. However she slipped into deeper thought as she brushed.

Recently she's been getting the strangest feeling that she was being watched by somebody. That feeling was especially prominent here in the dorm. It would usually ease up when she's outside, but it was enough to cause some moderate unease in the girl.

Stitch hopped down from the cot. He noticed that Lilo had slipped into thought, and can see that something was bothering her, "Lilo? Are you okay?" His English had gotten better with time.

Lilo was drawn from her thoughts and laughed it off, "Everything's fine. I was just thinking about some things. Nothing you need to worry about. Come on, let's go get some breakfast!"

All further inquiries were left forgotten as the two got on the lift to go downstairs. Besides, if Lilo was sure that it was nothing serious, then it was something he didn't need to worry about, right? Stitch glanced at Lilo. He was sure she'd tell him if something was wrong.

 **Outside**

About an hour later, Kuriani spied the elder Pelekai sister leaving to go to work from her perch in a nearby tree. Nani won't be back until just before sunset. Her opportunity to get in was drawing near. Lilo and Stitch themselves would also be leaving for Hula class. After they had left a few minutes later, Kuriani glaring daggers at the girl's back, she waited for another hour. That was when Pleakley stepped out. Having listened in to the conversation over breakfast, Kuriani knew that he was going to receive new curtains for the house in town.

That left only Jumba in the house. He was someone who could be easily avoided since he normally worked in his ship at this time of day. The computer containing the data Kuriani needed was secured in the house, however. As soon as the former evil genius left the house to head to the ship, Kuriani dropped from her perch and snuck up the front stairs and trough the doggy door that was installed for Stitch's use. Now standing in the Pelekai's living room, she took a moment to take in the surroundings.

The wooden walls were a faded brown and the floors a sandy white color. There was a bookshelf directly next to her and against the far wall, there was a couch situated facing the TV. There was also a rug on the floor and a coffee table. There were two arched doorways leading from the room. Glancing through the first on the left hand side she knew that the kitchen was located there, so Kuriani chose to go through the second one on the right hand side of the couch, which leads to the hallway. It was faster than going through the kitchen, which had another arch leading to the hallway as well.

Further down the corridor, there were some stairs and several other doors: two facing one another just after the kitchen entrance and another at the top of the stairs. Kuriani checked each one as she went. The door on the left hand side leads to the bathroom equipped with a toilet, a sink, a cabinet, a tub and a shower. In between the bathroom and the kitchen was where the lift leading upstairs to the dorm was.

The door across the hallway leads to Nani's bedroom. Kuriani cast a quick glace across the bedroom at the elder girl's clutter before heading up the stairs and finally entering the last room. This used to be Lilo's room before the house was destroyed when Stitch came to earth, but now it belongs to Jumba and Pleakley.

It was here that Kuriani found her prize sitting on a normal, wooden desk. Pulling up a chair, the black experiment started working. She had several hours before the family returned to the house. That gave her plenty of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness Falls**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"I keep getting this feeling that we're being watched today. It creeps me out."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Stitch replied as he and Lilo did their rounds after Hula class, checking on the experiments and making sure that they're still happy.

"I suppose," Lilo sighed. "We're going to see Angel next."

Stitch couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face at the mention of his girlfriend. Angel had a stunning voice and as such held a job down as an entertainer at several restaurants on the island. In time the pink experiment even had enough to afford a simple two bedroom home, which she bought with the help of Nani.

Lilo chuckled as they walked up the dirt path leading to Angel's home. She was so happy to see her best friend was happily in love.

Finally they made it to the pink experiment's door. Lilo rang the doorbell, and while they waited for Angel to answer, that feeling came back to her again. She felt as if eyes were boring into her back, causing her to glace over her shoulder. As soon as she did, however, the feeling disappeared. Turning back, she shrugged it off and watched as the front door opened and Stitch got tackle-hugged by his Angel.

* * *

"That was _too_ close for comfort," Kuriani cursed under her breath as she watched the Earth girl and 626 enter the home of her current quarry, experiment 624. She'd looked through Jumba's archives for several hours and realized that the pink experiment's abilities may be crucial to her plans. Yes, there was the serum she'd created for that purpose but she wasn't even sure that it would work. If it didn't then she'd need a plan B. Angel was that plan.

It was a simple task to follow the Earth girl to the home of the pink experiment. It appears that the girl was able to pick up on her presence though; Kuriani was nearly spotted by her, had she not ducked into the bushes in time.

Now all she had to do was wait…

* * *

"…and thanks again for stopping by," Angel walked her guests to the door after they chatted for a hour or so.

"No problem, Angel, we can't stay away forever you know," Lilo replied with a smile. "Why don't you join us for the rest of the day?" Stitch seemed to like this idea.

"No, thanks, I have to get ready for work in a few hours."

"I'll see you later then."

"Bye!"

Angel closed the door and went back over to the white second hand couch and turned on the TV. Her sift wasn't for several hours yet and she had time to kill.

Around the back of the house a certain black experiment scaled the wall and was able to reach one of the bedroom windows. Sliding it open, Kuriani eased herself inside. The floor was a sandy white, and there was a dresser to the immediate right. The walls were painted a crème colour and Angel's bed was in the middle of the room.

Kuriani crossed the floor and opened the door directly across from her, and found herself in the corridor. There were two other doors, one on her left hand side and the other at the far end, the first leading to the guest room and the latter to the bathroom. On her right near the end were the stairs leading to the first floor.

Kuriani made her decent and entered the living area of the home. Spotting her target on the couch at the far end of the room she ducked behind the counters of the kitchenette to her right. Taking out a small vial of liquid and a syringe from her lab coat's breast pocket, Kuriani proceeded to prepare a dose of fast acting sleeping agent. She then snuck up behind her victim, covered her mouth so that she couldn't scream, and plunged the needle into her arm.

Angel struggled at first, realizing what was happening, but it was of no use. Before the other experiment could count to ten, she was out cold. Tying her up with the rope she brought with her, Kuriani dragged the unconscious Angel out the door, which she had kicked down. _'You brought this on yourself 624. It was bound to happen, and you made the foolish mistake in living in a place that was so well hidden. Even if I let you scream nobody would've heard you.'_

"You say that Angel didn't show up at work?" Lilo frowned as she listened to the man over the phone. After Angel failed to show up, her employer had contacted Lilo in hopes of finding her, since calling her place only lead to the answering machine. "No, she wasn't sick…I'll ask my sister if I can go check on her…alright…bye."

Stitch was watching Lilo worriedly, wondering what was going on, and where Angel was. The girl went to speak with Nani for about ten minutes and then returned with Jumba and Pleakley in tow. Lilo nodded and they left the house, making the journey in silence.

Stitch would never forget the surge of horror he felt when he saw that the door was kicked down…

* * *

 **A/N: …and cliff-hanger! Now that my lovely evil scientist of an experiment has kidnapped Angel, will they be able to save her in time? You'll find out eventually…in the next chapter…**


End file.
